


Friendship might turn into love

by Cleyksa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleyksa/pseuds/Cleyksa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et c'est un matin de septembre que tout a commencé ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship might turn into love

PDV Lexa

 

Merci maman, c'est bien connu que débarquer dans une classe une semaine après la rentrée ça passe inaperçu ! Personne ne va se dire : C'est qui celle-la ? Je bougonnais en claquant la porte de la voiture derrière moi, me dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'énorme bâtiment blanc où grouillaient des ados en pagaille... Cette fois c'était sure, l'école avait repris. Et avec ça, encore une année à n'avoir qu'a se morfondre pendant 8 heures par jour ..! Qui que tu sois inventeur de l'école, saches que j'apprécie ta soif de connaissance, nettement moins celle de nous enfermer dans des cages toute la journée entourés d'ados qui bavent devant les jolies filles !

Comme j'étais passée vendredi pour régler les derniers détails avec le proviseur adjoint, je n'avais pas à passer à l'administration ce matin. Mon emploi du temps en main, je me dirigeais vers mon casier histoire de m'occuper en attendant la sonnerie et de décharger un peu mon sac. Une fois devant mon casier, j'ouvris mon sac et en sortant quelques classeurs, une photo glissa sur le sol. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns, qui occupait le casier à coté du mien, se pencha et la ramassa. Il me la tendit, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil dessus avant.

 

\- Jolie !! dit-il distinctement. T'es nouvelle par içi ? Il me semblait que le casier était vide la semaine dernière ..!

\- Oui, je ... Euh, c'est mon premier jour de cour !

 

Reprends toi Lexa, ça t'es jamais arrivée de bafouiller ou de pas trouver tes mots. C'est pas le moment de commencer. Et encore moins devant un garçon. Les américains sont très doués pour ranger les gens dans des cases, comme peut-être toutes les civilisations adolescentes mais il n'y avait que celle-là que je connaissais. Ma dernière envie était de figurer dans la case : fille qui perd tout ses moyens devant les mecs craquants, soit "écervelé vulgaire" d'après moi, dès le premier jour. Voyons, quelle fille a besoin d'un mec pour connaitre sa valeur ou se connaitre elle même ou autre ...? En tout cas, ce n'était pas la manière dont j'avais été éduqué.

 

\- Oh, alors comme ça t'es une rebelle ? T'as séché la première semaine de cour pour annoncer la couleur ? sourit-il en regardant mon petit pull léger. Pourtant le rose, ça fait pas très dur à cuire !

\- Même les plus belles roses ont des épines ..? dis-je cherchant à connaitre son nom.

\- Bellamy ! Bellamy Blake, mademoiselle ! Et vous, me feriez vous l'honneur d'énoncer votre patronyme ? dit-il d'un air pompeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je m'appelle Lexa ! Tu es en quelle classe ?

\- Dernière année ! Et ouai, la class ! se moqua-t-il de lui-même. Et toi, jeune demoiselle ?

\- Je ne suis qu'en première ! souris-je doucement avant de sentir une tête se poser sur mon épaule, m'arrachant un sursaut et un petit cri.

\- Yoh cousine ! Comment tu vas ?

 

Lincoln .... Rien que de le sentir près de moi me détendait. L'année serait peut-être moins catastrophique que ce qu'elle ne paraissait ...

 

\- Hey Lincky ! Comment tu vas ? le saluais-je, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ca fait un baille ma belle ! sourit-il me plantant un bisou sur la joue. Ben c'est la rentrée quoi ! Je vois que t'as déjà rencontré Blake ! sourit-il en serrant la main de Bellamy de manière virile.

\- Tu m'avais pas dit que ta cousine débarquait ! s'étonna Bellamy.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Je voulais pas que tu lui sautes dessus dès le premier jour ! Je te rapelle que tu es en couple, t'as plus le droit de regarder ailleurs plus de 10 sec ! pouffa mon cousin en regardant sa montre. D'ailleurs, time's up !! Hop hop hop, regarde ailleurs !

\- Tu me tueras un jour ! rigola Bellamy. En attendant, ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Lexa !

\- Moi de même ! souris-je gentiment en le regardant s'en aller.

\- Alors ma belle, pas trop stressée ? Tiens, suis moi, je vais te présenter Octavia ! sourit-il béatement.

\- Non le stress, ça je gère ! dis-je d'un ton sur de moi, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. C'est pas la fille sur laquelle tu fantasmes depuis le collège ? rigolais-je à mi-voix.

\- Si ... Mais c'est aussi une amie ... Que je compte bien embrasser avant la fin de l'année ! sourit-il.

\- Tu parles de quelle année au juste ? le taquinais-je alors qu'il esquiva ma question en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Hey Octavia, ca va ? dit-il en lui tapant la bise alors que la brunette en question laissa un sourire éclaircir son visage.

\- Hey, oui carrément et toi ? sourit-elle en le serrant brièvement contre elle. Et tu es ? demanda-t-elle, moins exubérante en baissant son regard sur moi.

\- C'est ma cousine, Lexa ! répondit Lincoln.

\- Ohh !! sourit-elle me serrant dans ses bras, me prenant au dépourvue. Lincky m'a tellement parler de toi!!! sourit-elle, utilisant le surnom qu'a ma connaissance, moi seule utilisé pour mon cousin à l'exception faite de sa soeur, Raven.

\- Moi aussi ! lui souris-je doucement, essayant de me dégager poliment de son étreinte quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.

\- T'inquiète, on s'y fait vite ! plaisanta une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, plus claire que ceux d'Octavia qui les avait carrément noir, et aux yeux en amandes. Je suis Echo ! Et toi ?

\- C'est Lexa !! s'exclama Octavia avant que je n'ai eu la chance de prononcé un mot.

\- Sympa d'enfin te rencontrer, ces deux-là arrête pas de nous rabattre les oreilles avec toi ! Sans vouloir être méchante ! dit-elle en pointant une tornade qui fonçait droit sur moi.

\- Lexounette !!! c'est trop génial de te revoir, comment tu m'as manqué !! s'exclama ma cousine, Raven. Ca fait tellement longtemps !! dit-elle en relachant son étreinte autour de mes épaules.

\- Ehh !! s'insurgea Octavia. Je vais être jalouse !! J'ai jamais le droit à de grosses effusions de joie comme ça moi !! commença-t-elle à bouder, joueuse.

\- Oh viens la ma petite guimauve !! se mit à rire Raven en serrant Octavia contre elle, la faisant rire.

\- Eh au faite, t'es pas un peu en retard ? La rentrée c'était la semaine dernière !! plaisanta Echo.

\- Oh lâche là !! sourit Octavia. Elle nous expliquera tout à midi !! Tu manges avec nous, et c'est non négociable! sourit-elle. D'ailleurs, en parlant de retard, personne n'a vu Clarke ? demanda Octavia au moment où la cloche se mit à sonner.

\- Encore une panne de réveil ! rit Raven.

\- Oui c'est mon frère qui la retient en otage ! plaisanta Octavia en attrapant son sac et en se dirigeant vers sa salle de cours avec Echo et Lincoln, me laissant seule avec Raven qui commençait par le même cour que moi.

 

Ma cousine me sourit gentiment et passa son bras sur mes épaules, me connaissant assez bien pour savoir que je n'avais pas très envie de parler. Le son de la cloche fut une délivrance, non pas que je n'appréciais pas la compagnie des autres mais, meme si je n'avais rencontré que 3 personnes, cela faisait trop de visages, de noms et de voix à absorber. Et ils étaient tous du genre plutot tactile, alors que ce n'était absolument pas mon cas. En tout cas, pas avec des étrangers. Je me sentais vite mal à l'aise avec le contact humain, excepté avec les personnes qui me sont proches.

Et voila, nous y étions, la première heure de cour d'une longue année. Raven me lança un dernier sourire avant de me lacher dans la cage au lion, entrant dans la classe et s'asseyant sur un des rangs du fond. Comme prévu, elle me garda une place à coté d'elle et je m'avança vers notre prof d'éco qui m'accueillit gentiment, me permettant d'aller m'asseoir. Un léger soupir m'échappa alors que mes fesses touchèrent le siège. Ca y est, on est repartit ...

 

**********************************

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit mot ..?


End file.
